TimeChase
TimeChase was a history-based quiz show series created by Sidney M. Cohen and Jay R. Cohen originally telecast on Canada's History Television channel. Hosted by Sheldon Turcott, it featured questions based on decades in history. It was produced and directed by Sidney M. Cohen. The show ran from 1997 to 1999, and emcee Turcott died shortly after its cancellation. TimeChase was rerun on GameTV from 2007 to 2011. Broadcast The History Channel: 1997-1999 Packager Super People Productions Host Sheldon Turcott Announcers Jay Cohen Catherine Swing Gameplay Round 1 Three contestants competed in this game. One of them was a returning champion. Sheldon would announce six decades which acted as categories. One decade was a timechase mystery category which remained a secret until it was chosen. The champion would pick a decade and then Sheldon would read a question with three choices. The first player to ring in was allowed to answer. If he/she was right, he/she scored 10 points. If he/she was wrong, the remaining players would have a choice from the remaining answers (although if the second player is also wrong, the third player was not allowed to answer). Four questions are in each category. After the category was gone, the player with the last correct answer would pick from the remaining categories. The round ended when time runs out. There was no mystery decade during Season 2. Round 2: Double or Nothing This round was almost the same as the first round. There were now six more decades; however, they were all about a certain topic. There was another mystery decade and would only be revealed if chosen. Correct answers were now worth 20 points and the player had to decide whether or not to answer a follow up question for another 20 points. A wrong answer subtracted those points. The round ended when time ran out or all six decades had been covered. The player with the most points won a prize and advanced to the Bonus Round. Bonus Round Sheldon would reveal a topic and the winning contestant had to answer 5 questions. The first question was worth $25; the second, $50; the third, $75; the fourth, $100; and the fifth and final question is worth $250 (for a total of $500). If the player answered them all correctly, he/she won another prize. The player could stop at any time, but an incorrect answer along the way lost everything, but if there were any questions left, they would be worth $25 each. In any case, the champion returned on the next show. Champions could stay for as many as five shows. If they made it that far, they won a cruise on the Saint Lawrence River. Beginning in the second season, an audience game was added called the "mini chase" taking place in between the Rounds 1 and 2. Reminiscent of the mini dash from The Mad Dash, an audience member was asked up to three questions, answering two of them correctly won a one year subscription to Maclean's magazine. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:History Category:Time Travelling Game Shows Category:Gambling Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1997 premieres Category:1999 endings